This love
by Mediumfan93
Summary: Maura Isles and Barry Frost find an unlikely love in each other, but can their love survive the pressure of family, friends and careers?
1. Chapter 1

**I've loved this pairing since I saw the second ep and there doesn't seem to be a fic for this pairing, i've only found one, so please anyone who loves this pairing I encourage you to write a fic for them. Please review if you wish, I love feedback(good or bad).ENJOY XXX**

**Maura**

Maura felt her hand trace along the back of Detective Barry Frost's hand as she directed it, with the scalpel she had given him, to the dead body lying before them. She felt the heat that came from him somewhat comforting and a feeling of excitement and happiness came over her from the closeness between them.

Their bodies were so close they were almost pressed together and Maura had her head slightly leant into his shoulder. This feeling had first arose when she had innocently invited Barry Frost to place himself by the dead body, to handle the scalpel, to help conquer his fear and sickness of dead bodies.

He had been close to her then too and her arm was entwined with his, both focussed on the other and the task before them. Then Jane had accidently walked in on them and instantly the moment had vanished. Maura had been slightly annoyed as she saw the look of curiousness on her friend's face and Barry immediately dropped the scalpel and walked away, awkwardly.

Later Barry had ventured down and asked her to help him and Maura felt a shimmer of hope in her heart. They continued their _therapy sessions_ which soon became a usual habit, and soon Maura longed for the expected visits from him.

**Barry**

Barry Frost couldn't believe the irony of the situation. The one sickness or dislike he had of dead bodies, considering he was a homicide detective, was the one thing that was bringing him close to the woman he admired and loved.

The fact that Maura Isles was right next to him, close enough for him to smell the flowery smell of her hair, to feel the heat that eminated from her body. Her hand was touching his, guiding his hand with hers as they slid the scalpel across the smooth flesh of a man laying dead before them. That didn't really bother him as much as he thought because for this brief moment he was next to her.

He knew this was insane, to agree to slicing dead bodies just to spend time with Maura, but he couldn't help himself. It was his only safe option. If he thought that Maura even remotely liked him he would ask her out. But he didn't for fear of rejection, and if he put himself out there, if he asked her out or told her how he felt about her she might feel awkward and any time with her would be finished.

He had just finished making a slice across the corpes's abdomen when Maura slowly pulled her hand away, almost reluctantly he imagined. She pulled back from him, her heat left his back and he reluctantly turned around, away from her to face her. She smiled proudly at him when he looked at her.

"That was excellent" she noted enthusiastically "You barely even flinched. You've improved so much"

"T-Thanks" he stuttered nervously and gave a small grin, happy to have received praise from her, as though he were a small child "Guess that therapy stuff really works"

Maura gave a knowing look "Oh, it does. The effectiveness is proven scientifically to be very high and-". Frost looked at her as she forcefully stopped her sentence mid-flow, ready to spout of a list of facts and figures and twitched her face in annoyance.

"Maura?" he mused

"I'm not supposed to do that"

"Do what?" he asked "Talk?"

"Ramble and spout meaningless scientific facts that are irrelevant to the conversation and that people find annoying"

Barry laughed lightly "I don't find it annoying"

"You don't?" she questioned. He shook his head "No"

She smiled before starting to ramble off again "Still it's not good social skills" she muttered.

"Go out with me" Barry said, mentally crashing her line of thought and making her look at him in a mixture of shock and confusion

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me" he said

"Like on a date?" she replied, whispering and unsure if he was serious or if she had heard him wrong. As she did she saw him flinch and shake his head, clearly embarassed.

"You know what, it was a stupid idea and I shouldn't have asked" he stuttered. Just then Maura grabbed his hand and held him in place before he could stalk out of the lab.

"I would love to go out with you" she said plainly to him, a huge smile flashed across her beautiful face. Barry was shocked at her answer. He had blurted out his demand in the spur of the moment.

He had not even meant to ask it, it had just came out and now he heard the unimaginable. That Maura Isles had agreed to go out with him, on a date. As soon as she had questioned his intentions he had been sure of a rejection but she was agreeing , not rejecting him and it made his heart swell with joy.

"Really?" he questioned her, not believing what he was hearing.

"Yes, really" she laughed. He laughed with her, the tension easing with each moment

"Great!" he answered "Tonight good? eight o'clock, I'll pick you up"

Maura nodded happily "That sounds great" she assured him.

"Alright then, see you tonight" Barry replied, forcing himself to casually walk out of the room to reserve some professionalism, but he was still smiling.

**Maura**

Maura could barely contain her happiness as she continued with her work. She skipped around the counters and dived through her testing and autopsies, glad that she was alone in her work or someone would clearly have noticed her strange behavior.

Unbeknownst to her, her best friend, Detective Jane Rizzoli had walked unnoticed into the autopsy room and was watching her friend with amusement as she bounced around in obvious joy...and hummed.

"Are you humming?" said Jane amused. At the sudden presence in the room Maura jumped, frightened and gave a threatening glare to Jane as she burst out with laughter

"Jane!" she bellowed

"Sorry" Jane laughed "But you're humming"

"So?" Maura shot back, jokingly

"You don't hum" she said observingly "Did you meet a guy?"

"No"

"Come on, you're grinning like a cheshire cat"

"No I'm not"

"Maura!"

Maura shrugged non-chalantly, trying to vy her friend away from the path she was veering on "I'm just in a good mood, can't I be in a good mood". Jane shot a fake apologetic look

"No. Of course you can, I'm just curious". Maura raised her eyebrows at the dark-haired woman

"That's the detective in you. Always looking for a puzzle to solve, even if there isn't one" Maura mused "Besides I always share with you my romantic ventures and interests". Jane shrugged

"True. So" She sighed "Any plans?"

"Nope. Just gonna sit at home with Bass and drink and watch movies"

"Nice. Ma's got me over for dinner. I have a feeling she's gonna try to hook me up with someone again"

"Oh, you mean like she does every other day" Maura laughed

"Keep laughing. You're like the nice, girly daughter she never had. If I were to tell her about your romantic situation she might try to hook you up as well" Jane teased. Maura glared at her

"You wouldn't dare"

"Oh...I would" Jane eyed her jokingly. Maura was glad Jane had let her suspicions slide for now, but she would revisit the issue, when she thought Maura would least expect it. Maura wanted to have at least one date before Jane or others found out and pressured them.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

**Maura**

Maura had made the extreme effort of completing all work she had before going home to get ready for her date with Barry. She hadn't rushed her work or mis-stepped, she would never, but she was so excited for her date with Barry Frost that she had wanted no other worried or pressures on her mind.

She spent hours applying her make up perfectly and finding the perfect outfit that she felt just like she had on her first ever date.

_Ding dong_

Maura smiled as she heard the ringing of her doorbell. It meant he had arrived and was ready to take her out on what she hoped was a magnificent date.

She walked down the hall, smoothing down her dress as she reached the door. She had decided on wearing a simple black dress, simple but classy. She placed her hand on the door knob and turned it, hearing the click as it unlocked and pulled it open. There stood Barry Frost, dressed in a black jacket and trousers with a white shirt and navy blue tie.

She glanced at him briely so as not to be caught staring, he looked extremely handsome with his nice suit and dazzling smile that was now etched upon his face. He leant slightly against the door frame.

Maura smiled at him "Detective"

"Please" he laughed "Call me Barry"

"Yes..Barry. Then call me Maura and please come in" she said moving to the side and allowed him entrance to her house. Barry looked around in awe at the sophisticated architecture and design of Maura's house.

"This place...even from the outside, it's brilliant"

"Thank you" she said as she made her way to the kitchen and grabbed her jacket and keys.

"You ready?" he asked

"Yes. Let's go" she said and they walked out of the house together,

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0

**Barry**

Barry Frost had never felt so happy and yet so anxious at the same time. On the way over to Maura's he had been planning the evening out in his head, thinking of things they could talk about and thinking of things he could do to impress her. He had been out with intelligent girls before but Maura Isles was in a league of her own, she was basically a walking library.

He followed her every move and detail of expression on her face. He had held out doors for her, and paid the bill like a perfect gentleman, he had kept her laughing with little jokes and innuendoes. As the date went on he felt himself become more relaxed and naturally sink into conversation with Maura about almost anything and everything he could think of. He could feel the date going well and desperately hoped it would stay that way.

**Maura**

The date with Barry easily made it as one of the best dates she had ever been on. The restaurant he had taken her to was elegant and he had been the perfect gentleman, waiting on her, escorting her. The conversation was diverse and interesting, with intense debate.

Barry had even surprised her with an exceptional knowledge of history. It was now eleven-thirty and Barry had driven her back to her house where they now stood, outside her door. They both stood mere inches apart. Maura looked at him with her chocolate brown eyes

"I had a really great time tonight" she said truthly and Barry smiled, showing off his dazzling, white teeth.

"I'm glad" he stated "I was worried it would be some mediocre date, I mean-" he said, trailing off not really able to sum up his feelings.

"Definately not mediocre" said Maura confidently "Mediocre dates don't make it out the car, never mind to the door". Barry laughed, a little relieved.

"So great dates make it to the front porch"

"No" Maura said. Barry looked at her confused.

"Great dates never end on the front porch" she continued

Barry gave a sly smile "So...I guess the only question left is was this a good date or a great date?"

Maura smiled at him and overcome by the heat of the moment, she gripped her hands on the front of his jacket and pulled him to her

**Barry**

Barry felt a mixture of emotions as Maura instinctively pulled him towards her. First was shock, as he hadn't expected such an impulsive move from Maura even in their heated moment.

Second came excitement and joy at the realisation of the moment. A moment he had dreamed about for months on end, fantacised about.

Then, finally, as Maura had her lips pressed to his and gently started to pull away, he felt overwhelming desire. Instead of letting her stop he slipped his hand lightly over the small of her back and brought her back to him. Crushing her to him, he deepened the kiss and ran his tongue along her bottom lip. They soon ran out of breath and pulled away slightly so that their foreheads were touching.

Maura smiled and looked up at him "Want to come in?" she said exasperated from their kiss. Barry looked at her wearily

"Are you sure? I mean isn't it a little fast?" he mused

"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have asked" she replied conidently, making him chuckle.

"Sure"

**Maura**

Maura fiddled with her keys nervously as she tried to open the door to her house. She had never been an impulsive person but now she couldn't wait fast enough to get her and Barry inside. She opened the door and they both stumbled inside. The house was pitch black as Maura and Barry crept through the hall and Maura groped the wall to find the light switch.

"Ouch!" she yelled as her head collided with the door frame in her kitchen. Finally, she felt the switch and turned it on, she turned around and jumped in fright as she saw Barry stood right behind her, his face showed the compulsion to laugh at her scare.

"God, you scared me" she sighed

"Is your head all right?" he said lifting his hand up to caress her forehead. She glared mockingly at him "I have a headache now, thanks"

At her words he leaned into her " I know a great cure for headaches" he whispered seductively in her ear. He then started tracing kisses along her neck and she closed her eyes. He pushed her up against the wall and pushed his right hand slowly down her waist to her thigh, his fingers playing with the edge of her dress. His other hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer and she reacted by sliding her hands around his neck so their bodies were now inextricably entwined together.

Suddenly, he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried them to her bedroom. As he carried them she used her hands to loosen his tie and swipe it from his collar, dropping it on the door knob as they passed. They made it to her room and he blindly kicked the door closed.

They both dropped down on the bed and soon they were undressing each other. Their lips collided again and their tongues danced together in a furious passion, both showed no signs of stopping and they continued undisturbed throughout the night.

**Barry**

Barry sighed as he felt the hot rays of the morning Boston sun shine through the thin white curtains. He groaned in annoyance at the disturbance and opened his eyes slowly, groggy from deep sleep he had received. He felt a weight press lightly down on him and looked to see what.

There he saw the sleeping form of Maura Isles, he smiled as he realised that last night had not been a dream he had visualised. He felt a sense of peace flow through him as he watched Maura, her face half-covered by her unruly morning hair and her expression happy and peaceful. He felt her legs entangled with his and her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

He unconsciously tightened his arms around her waist and trailed his fingers up and down her side. He closed his eyes and savoured the moment. After a while he looked over and saw on Maura's clock that it was ten-past-seven in the morning. He figured it would be time for work soon and reluctantly started to untangle himself from Maura's small frame.

**Maura**

Maura flinched as she smelled something in the air around her. She couldn't compose with the idea of moving from her comfy, warm bed but the smell was strong around her. It smelled like toast. Breakfast she thought as she heard her stomach rumble.

She extended her arm to the other side of the bed where Barry would be and felt only the soft, plumpness of the pillow. Where was Barry? Tired, she removed herself from the bed and put on a t-shirt and shorts before walking out into the hall and to the kitchen. There she saw Barry walking to the counter and back, buttering toast and cooking eggs. She stood by the doorway for a second before she walked in and up to Barry.

"Hey" he greeted her, smiling

"Hey" she replied perkily, reaching up to give him a peck on the cheek. Instead og letting her pull away he lifted her up a little and deepened the kiss. While kissing Maura's eye drifted to the pan on the stove and saw the eggs were beginning to burn slightly. She pulled herself away, breaking the kiss and smiled

"The eggs are burning"

"Oh!" he groaned and hurriedly turned the nozzle down on the stove. She laughed and walked over to the toaster.

"Hey what are you doing?" he questioned. Maura looked at him weirdly

"I'm about to butter toast" she replied, confused.

"Uh, uh" he said, shaking his head "I'm making breakfast, you just sit down" he ordered nicely and took her hand, guiding her to the table. She sat down and sighed happily.

She was content to watch him nosy about the kitchen, he looked in his comfort zone. As soon as he was finished ands served the breakfast he had prepared he sat down and joined Maura, who watched him with a small smile on her face.

"What?" he laughed under her gaze

"This is nice" she noted

"What is?"

"I've never had a guy cook me breakfast before" she commented

"Really?"

"Really"

"Well enjoy. I make a mean breakfast" he replied, smiling arrogantly so that Maura couldn't help but laugh.

After they had breakfast they both got themselves ready for work and had coffee back in the kitchen. By this time it was eight-ten and they would have to leave soon. maura looked to Barry

"That was the most fun I've had on a date in a long while" she complimented

"So second date?" he gestured smiling

"Oh you bet" she replied. Barry looked down at his coffee for a second

"You know I was thinking" he said quietly "I think we should keep this to ourselves, just for the time being"

"I agree" she said plainly

"Yeah?" he asked

"Yeah...I mean they have enough to joke about already and we could at least have a second date before being harassed by the friends about what, when and where?" she stated

Barry nodded and with that they left the house, walked to their cars and drove to work. Barry driving round the streets a few times to make sure he didn't arrive with Maura and arouse suspicion.

They could handle the onslaught of jokes or questions by their friends when it came, but until then it would be their little secret.


	2. Chapter 2

**Maura**

Maura stepped out of her car and walked towards the entrance of Boston Police Department. She walked inside, giving her greetings to the receptionist and security guard before moving to the elevator. She waited patiently as the elevater descended to the bottom floor and with a ding, the doors slid open. She reached the door to her office and unlocked it.

As she entered she saw the finished compilation of recording and files left undisturbed on her brown, wooden desk. Maura knew Jane, Korsack and Frost would need it for their latest homicide case and after setting her bag and jacket down on her chair she grabbed the files and made her way back up to the homicide unit.

She had only left Barry at her house half-an-hour ago but she was excited to see him again, even if she couldn't show it.

**Barry**

Barry had entered the Homicide unit of the Boston P.D. no more than five minutes, he had gathered a cup of coffee from the staff kitchen and sat himself in front of his computer. He had only just sat down when his friend Detective Vince Korsack wheeled his chair over to Barry.

He leaned in a little and grinned at Barry, making eye contact with him. Barry smiled in greeting

"Hey Vince" he said enthusiastically

"Don't 'hey Vince' me" he chuckled "I know what went on last night with you last night"

At his words Barry froze and Jane, who was now sat across from them watched curiously. Barry was freaking, he knew they were good but there was no way they could have found out already.

"What. Do. You. Mean?" he said, pretending to be unaware of Korsack's meaning

"You're wearing the same suit you had on yesterday. You are positively giddy. And you just greeted...and smiled" he said in mock confusion, or actual confusion, Barry couldn't tell "Someone get a little action?". Barry grinned, Korsack didn't know about him and Maura. He had just noticed the difference in Barry's behavior, which wasn't too hard he figured

"Good observation Seargent. Although it's kinda creepy" he said and gave him a thumbs-up

Vince snorted "I'm a homicide detective, it's kind of in the job description". Jane laughed

"He's right though, who is she?" Jane asked casually

"Since when do you want to know about who I sleep with?" he questioned, trying to prevail over Jane and Vince in their natural curiosity which bred from their role as detectives.

"Cause we're living vicariously through your love life" Jane replied sarcastically "I'm stuck with Ma, who's trying to hook me up with the neighbour's pervy nephew and Korsack is nursing beers at the bar and you're having sex" she moaned and Korsack glared at her lightly.

"Oh Korsack why the evil glare in Jane's direction?. What did she do now?" came the amused voice of Maura Isles as she strode over to her three colleagues.

Vince huffed and glanced up at Maura "Jane is mocking my social life"

"What social life?" Jane shot back

**Jane**

Maura turned to Jane and looked incrediously at her "Jane, that's so rude" she said plainly to her best friend, half smiling. Jane noted how bright and up beat Maura looked today, more than usual anyway.

She saw how, instead of some fancy, perfect girly dress, Maura had instead opted for a casual look of black trousers and a white blouse. Her usually styled and curled hair was pulled back into a loose bun and strands of hair fell by the side of her face. Jane became a little confused as to why her friend, who was always dressed like a picture from _HELLO!_ magasine was dressed so casually.

It wasn't bad, Jane thought she suited the casual look and had been begging her to relax for ages. Still it was suspicious.

"What's wrong with you today?" Jane asked. Maura shook her head

"Jane, do you have to be so blunt?"

"Why are you avoiding the question?"

"Why are you insinuating that something is wrong with me and why do you always answer a question with a question?"

"I'm inquisitive" Jane quipped and Maura rolled her eyes. Jane shot her a quizzical look and Maura gave her a confused 'what the hell?' look.

**Maura**

Maura froze under Jane's gaze, worried that her friend suspected anything with Frost. After all she had been curious yesterday as well when Maura had wanted to get home quickly and she had suspected a guy.

Now Maura had made the mistake of changing her fashion sense rather quickly from her usual outfit to something more casual. She had been tired from her tirade with Barry and couldn't be bothered dressing up.

"You know" she quipped "Even I have an off day"

"Oh, that's a little narcissistic" Jane laughed jokingly

Maura smiled "No it's not. You all know I like to dress up, but even if you find it tiring to look at it's even more tiring for me to do. I felt like being a bit more flexible" she stated confidently "Besides you're always moaning at me to loosen up, deal with it"

She saw Jane look at Korsack and grin. Maura looked at Barry briefly and saw him glancing sutledly at her too. They kept eye contact for a few more seconds and smiled at each other before looking in different directions.

"Oh, here" maura mused, pulling out the brown folder from her hands and placing it on Jane's desk "The autopsy report for Michael Raines"

"Thanks Maura" Jane said before Maura walked out and back to the autopsy lab to do more work.

**Jane**

Jane watched Maura glancing at Barry and smile. The smile was more personal she thought as her best friend held the gaze at Barry for longer than she expected and Barry, much to her surprise reflected the same grin on his face.

As soon as Maura walked out Barry stood up and said he was going for a refill. He walked out casually and as soon as he left Jane swung her chair over to Vince's desk and leaned in

"You saw that, right Korsack?" Jane mentioned to her elder friend

"Saw what?" he asked

"That weird smile Maura and Barry gave each other"

"They were smiling at each other?" he said with a mocking tone and matching grin "Two friends, smiling at each other"

"Oh hahaha" Jane shot before raising her eyebrows in thought "That look they had, it was as though they knew something we didn't. And yesterday it was weird as well cause Maura was acting really strange and fidgety like she does if she's nervous"

"You think Maura and Barry hooked up last night" said Korsack in a look of disbelief

Jane nodded "It's not impossible. I mean he's nice, they get along and she's been giving him therapy"

"What? What therapy?" Korsack replied

"She's been helping him with his fear of dead bodies. Oh and ages ago, like months. They were doing the therapy and standing really close together and then I interrupted them by accident and they got all awkward and he left pretty fast"

Korsack grunted "Well...he is down there all the time" Jane nodded "But you, Jane, are a terrible gossip"

"No..Doesn't it bother you that they're hiding something from us?We're their friends" Jane said

"They're probably not hiding anything, and even if they are they might just not be ready to tell yet. Just give them their space, no snooping" Vince warned Jane. Jane huffed.

She wasn't ready to give up, she just wanted to know what was going on.

**Barry**

It was midnight before any of the three detectives made headway in their case. But they had decided to call it a night when they saw it had turned half-one in the morning. Barry thought about going to see Maura, but was it too late at night he mused. He guessed Maura would be sleeping, right?.

Despite this possibility he decided it was worth it to drive by her house, he couldn't resist. So by two o'clock he sat, engine running in front of the big, white single floor house. With a quick glance he saw, happily, that there was a single light on in what he assumed was the living room. He tapped his finger off the steering wheel nervously, undecided about approaching the house.

Eventually he turned off the engine and left the car parked across the road. He entered the front door and pressed the doorbell twice, and waited to hear a response. He was about to leave, thinking that Maura was most definately asleep when suddenly the door eased open and Maura's head peaked out.

"Barry?" Maura said, her smile growing with every passing minute.

"Maura" Barry replied with a matching smile, His eyes roaming every inch of her he could see from behind the door. From what he could see her hair was unruly and curled around her face and shoulders, unlike at work where her hair was neatly combed and clipped back.

He liked it though, it showed the different side of her, the relaxed and somewhat unpredictable side that nobody else, except Jane and maybe Vince saw sometimes in her company.

Barry stuttered and shook his head in mild embarressment "I'm sorry it's so late but I wanted to see you and I didn't think-"

"It's okay I was just kicking back and putting my feet up" she said casually. Barry smirked

" 'Kicking back' huh?" he said laughing "You've been hanging out with Jane so long you're starting to talk like her" he commented

"Well me and Jane are BFF's"

"Oh yeah you're like the _Laurel and Hardy_ of Boston"

"Funny" Maura quipped

"So-" Barry whispered "You gonna let me in". Maura raised her eyebrows and waited a moment, she then edged the door open and stood to the side to let Barry through. Barry waited for her to lock the door and when she turned round to face him he swept her up in his arms. He pressed her against the door so that there was no space between them, his lips crashed onto hers and their tongues danced together.

They only pulled away when they ran out of breath. Barry keeping his hands wrapped around Maura's waist led her slowly to the couch. When they reached the armrest Barry lifted Maura onto the couch and she fisted her hands on the front of his shirt and pulled him towards her. Lightly, Barry pushed Maura back, she squealed in surprise and they both fell back onto the couch.

Barry pinned Maura to the couch with his weight and his left hand trailed up under her shirt, she giggled at the lightness of his touch. Barry let his right hand slide up her back and up her arm to her hand which was buried under the cushion above her head. He grasped her hand and tightened his grip keeping it pinned above her. He felt aflame with desire and passion for Maura like he had never felt before.

He didn't know what had came over him with the longing for the blonde Medical Examiner but he just couldn't get enough of her. They spent the night as they had before, enjoying each other's company.

**Maura**

The next morning Maura awoke again, only this time she found Barry lying next to her. His head was turned away but his arms were still wrapped around her shoulders and his body was faced towards her.

Maura sat up on her arm and glanced at the bedside clock, it was only six-thirty. Maura sighed happily and lay her head back down onto Barry's chest were she could feel the rise and fall of his chest, hear his steady breathing.

Maura decided they could stay like this for at least ten more minutes before they had to get ready for work. As if on cue, after ten minutes had passed and Maura lay peacefully by his side, Barry woke up. Stretching out his arms and legs and Maura lifted her head and looked at him, he smiled.

"Hey" he said, yawning

"Hey" she whispered

"What time is it?"

"Twenty-to-seven"

"Agh. Time to get up" he moaned in annoyance

"I know. I think you need to go home and change" she laughed "Or else Jane and Vince will definately be suspicious"

Barry smiled "You think?"

"Definately. I mean did you see her grill me about my outfit?" she asked

"Uh huh, but you always dress so...expertly. It would be noticable to me and Vince too and Jane's your best friend. Besides yesterday they noticed me too, how I was still wearing my same suit and cause I said hello to him"

Maura laughed and nodded "I guess your right"

"Of course I'm right" he said flashing a bright smile to her "Now, come on"

With that he lifted Maura up with ease and swung her over to the other side of the bed and she squealed in surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

_Two weeks later_

**Maura**

Maura felt her nerves get the better of her as she approached her best friends apartment. She wanted to tell Jane ever since she had hooked up with Barry about them but she and Barry had agreed to give their relationship some time before saying anything.

She knew Jane at least suspected something with thew both of them seperately if not suspecting they were a couple. She reached her friends door and rang the bell, waiting for a response.

She heard the muffled steps behind the wooden door and it then swung open to reveal her taller, black-haired best friend. Jane smiled when she saw it was Maura.

"Oh, hey Maura. Long time no see" she joked. Maura rolled her eyes and smiled

"Okay, I'm sorry. I've been busy lately with work and other things"

"Oh, I know" Jane interceded "Other things have taken up a lot of youre time"

Maura sighed dramatically "Would you stop. If it makes you fell any better, I was going to tell you what the 'other thing' was". Jane perked up at this and looked at Maura suspiciously

"Really?"

"Yes"

"What is it?" she said, not sure if she wanted to know.

Maura sighed "Im dating Barry Frost"

Jane looked at her in excitement and pointed to her accusingly "Ha! I knew it!" she yelled

"You did?"

Jane shrugged "Well, I wasn't one-hundred percent sure, but I was almost sure"

"Oh, well. Then I should have just told you"

"Why didn't you? I mean we're best friends, we tell each other everything" Jane asked

"I'm sorry. We just wanted to see how things went and see if we wanted to keep going before we told you and Vince. I mean it would be fairly awkward if we told you and then decided we didn't like each other". Jane nodded in understanding

"Anyway" Maura cut in again "Are you okay with this?"

"Yeah" Jane nodded " It's cool. I thought you two liked each other"

"So we're okay?" Maura asked and Jane smiled.

"Yeah we're okay" Jane said before reaching over and hugging Maura happily.

Maura was so happy that Jane was fine with all this, she had only wanted to be told the truth by her friend and Maura couldn't blame her. She would have wanted the same.

**Barry**

Barry had rushed home to get changed and later at around nine-thirty he arrived in the homicide unit where Vince was already sitting at his desk.

Barry took off his jacket and laid it on his chair before sitting down and leaning against the chair, stretching. When he sat back up he leaned over to Vince, who was looking at him curiously.

"Hey Vince" Barry said

"Yeah?" Korsack replied "What's up?"

"I know you and Jane were wondering why -" he said before being cut off by the loud bellowing of Jane as she greeted them good morning.

"Hello!" Jane shouted excitedly as she sat down at her wooden desk and grinned at Barry in a way that made him feel scared. He knew something was up and apparently Korsack noticed this.

"Jane, you okay?" Korsack offered

"I'm fine, Vince, you?". Korsack nodded "And you, Barry?" she emphasised his name making him frown.

He glared at her "Well. Before you interrupted I was going to tell Vince some news"

"I think I know what it is" Jane almost sang

"Really? why don't you tell then" Barry offered.

Jane nodded and sat up, looking at Barry then Korsack who still sat bemused and confuddled by their conversation in passing "Barry and Maura are dating" she said quickly

Vince looked at Barry in surprise and what also looked like a hint of pride and amusement "Nice work" he said patting the younger detective on the back.

Barry was now the one looking confused "Thanks?"

Korsack rolled his eyes "It's about time you two got together"

"What?" Barry said

"It was obvious you like her. You went down there practically everyday for 'therapy' " Korsack chuckled

"Hey that is actually therapy" Barry warned.

Just then Maura walked in and over to the three detectives and immediately Barry noted her look telling him that she knew something was up. He looked over to see Korsack smiling slightly.

"Why are you giving me that scary smile" she noted on Korsack's face and looked over to see the same expression on Jane's "That matches Jane's"

"They know..about us" Barry informed her

"Oh okay, so Jane told you she knew"

"How did you know Jane knew?"

"I told her" Maura said shrugging

"Maura!"

"She's my best friend, of course I told her" she defended and Jane nodded

"So you told Jane and no-one was going to tell me" Korsack groaned

"I was" Barry said exasperated

"Oh, so you can tell Vince and I can't tell Jane?" Maura argued

"Are you guys having your first fight?" Jane hollered and Maura shot her a deadly look which made Jane sink into her chair.

"STOP!" Korsack yelled "We all know now, and congratulations" he said gesturing to Barry and Maura

"Thank you" they said in unison.

"So, how long?" he said casually

_Four months later_

**Maura**

Maura felt drained and tired as she drove to in her expensive black Mercedes to a crime scene, situated on the edge of the park she and jane frequented when running. She saw the barrage of Medical Examiner vans, policed cars and tape and stopped her car, walking out and locking the car as she moved forward.

She walked through the crowd of crime scene investigators and media until she passed a clearing of police tape and saw her two friends, Vince and Jane and her boyfriend of almost five months Barry Frost. As she moved closer and closer she smelled the smell of decaying flesh.

The smell which never before halted her suddenly became over-powering and she felt her stomach lurch and throat muscles contract in repulsion. She swallowed the bile that threatened to rise and walked forward to greet her friends.

"Hello" she said, diverting them from their conversation and walking past them to inspect the body

"Another young girl" Jane stated

"Same as the others" Korsack continued

Maura bent down beside the body. The victim was a young girl, early twenties. She was fully clothed and dressed in a jogging suit. her face was contorted and covered in blood as though from a heavy beating. Her neck was purple and bruised.

"Strangulation" Maura said, more to herself than the others surrounding her "Beaten, left in the park, no other obvious life-threatening injuries visable"

"Think it's the same guy?" Barry asked her solemnly

"I think so" she mused, glancing back at the body

"Oh so your guessing" Jane said, raising her eyebrows

"Well I can't be sure" Maura smirked "But it looks like the killer took the time to redress the victim after...attacking her"

Maura could feel the smell became over-powering again, causing the urge to throw up become uncontrollable and suddenly she sprung up and ran over to a nearby tree, and emptying the deposits of her stomach onto the ground. From further away the other three looked on in surprise as they heard the groaning from Maura as she was sick and linched at the noise.

Jane twisted her face "I'll go see if she's okay" she said walking over to her friend.

"Since when does the Doc get sick at crime scenes?" Korsack wondered before he and Frost followed Jane over to Maura.

"Hey Maura, you okay?"Barry soothed as Jane patted her back.

"Uh!" Maura groaned

"Are you sick or something?" Korsack asked

"Probably the flu or something" Maura offered "I mean it is winter"

Maura tilted her head and saw them nod slightly, believing her. She was glad, she didn't want them to know what she was really thinking.

"Look, I'll get the crime scene guys to pack up the body and put it in a freezer and you can get a look tomorrow morning" he said to Maura

"But-"

"No buts. You get some body'll still be there tomorrow" he said sternly

Maura nodded silently and soon she was herded back to her car and ordered to go home. They must have been worried somewhat to order her away from the scene. Although she had never been sick at a crime scene, or anywhere. She was rarely sick, she always took care of herself and they knew that.

Instead of going straight home Maura dropped by the drugstore and then made her way home. Thirty minuted later she sat silently on the couch and watched in shock as the small, white stick held in her hand displayed two little blue lines. She had proven what she feared. She was pregnant. She couldn't believe it. She suddenly felt very scared, for mant different reasons. Not only had she not felt she was ready to rear a child, how would Barry react? They had just started dating and a child was a few steps forward too many, too fast.

A child was a big responsability that required proper care and love, and Maura knew that her own childhood had been one to which had devoided her of the proper parent-child relationship she knew a child should have, because her parents were so involved in their own lives.

Maura didn't want to raise a child like she had been raised, it wasn't fair and she wasn't fit for motherhood. Maura knew she had to talk to someone, she picked up the phone and dialled the number she knew off-by-heart.

**Jane**

Jane had just entered her empty, Boston apartment. It was twelve-thirty in the morning and she was exhausted, and aggrivated and lonely. She thought back to earlier when Maura had strangely threw up at the crime scene.

Jane knew Maura kept herself in great physical condition. She ate right, exercised, got her vaccinations and she would most definately had her flu shot, so she couldn't have the flu. Just as she pondered this her cell phone rang, she groaned as she picked it up and looked at the caller id, it was Maura. She answered without a second thought.

"Hello, Maura?"

"Hello Jane" came Maura's shaky voice

"Are you alright?" said Jane worried at Maura's tone.

"Yes. K-kind of. Could I talk to you in person, it's really important. Can I come over?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Thanks, I'll be there soon"

"Okay, bye"

It was onlt fifteen minutes before she heard the ringing of the doorbell. Jane automatically checked the peep-hole and seeing it was Maura opened the door. As she did she immediately noticed the haggard appearance of her friend.

"Hey" said Maura with her still shaky and slightly hoarse voice

"Come in" Jane said. Maura quickly walked in and sat herself on the kitchen stool, sitting her bag on the table.

"What's the matter?" Jane questioned with genuine worry, her friend was acting very strangely.

Maura looked down at her feet and then back up at Jane and sighed "I'm...pregnant"

"Oh wow!" Jane said loudly, shocked at her friends revelation and then dropped her voice to a whisper so as not to startle her friend "You're pregnant". Maura nodded.

"When did you find out?"

"Tonight"

"Did you know before we were at the crime scene?" Jane questioned curiously

"No. what happened at the crime scene made me think about the possibility" Maura revealed to Jane "I mean, at first I thought it was the flu but I had my shot, so-"

"Okay, well that's great" said Jane genuinely happy for her friend but hesitated as she saw Maura's worried look "Is it great?"

Maura looked up flustered "Yeah, it is . but.."

"But?"

"What if I screw this up?"

"Uh!" Jane said rolling her eyes

"I mean I didn't exactly have the most rewarding childhood to pass on to my kid and what if Barry freaks out and doesn't want to be part of the babies life and I have to raise her alone-"

"Stop!" Jane yelled to Maura who went quiet "You're freaking out. Look, I don't know Barry as well as I like to think I do. But he doesn't seem the type to walk away and he wants a family"

"He does?" Maura said

"Yeah, he told me, not long ago actually. I can't speak for him, so you're just gonna have to tell him and see what he says. Also, you thinking you're not going to be a good mother..is crap. You want this kid, I can tell. I mean you're calling it a her and you knowing the mistakes from your childhood means you wont repeat them and your good with babies like when you were the kangaroo hold volunteer" Jane blurted out truthly to Maura. Maura paused, taking in the information Jane had volunteered to her and then smiled lightly.

"What do I do?" she asked

"Tell Frost, like tomorrow"

Maura nodded and tiredly rested her head on the counter.

"Tired?" Jane smirked. Maura nodded again

"Wanna stay over?" Jane mused and Maura nodded for the final time.

_Following day_

The next day Jane woke up to a curious smell, was that bacon she thought weirdly. She made her way to the kitchen and saw that Maura was already up and bouncing about the kitchin are, making what was in fact bacon, and other things.

"Maura? making bacon?" Jane exclaimed, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Mm, hm" Maura chirped "I really felt like having bacon and eggs today" she said, piling some onto a plate and sliding it over to Jane.

"You don't eat bacon, too much fat you say"

"I really wanted some"

Jane smirked as she remembered why Maura came here last night "Cravings?". Maura rolled her eyes.

"How do you feel?" Jane said, hanging the topic to the recent important issue. Jane saw Maura inhale deeply and sigh, giving a small smile afterwards.

"Good...better" she assured her friend "Thank you for calming me down and letting me stay here, I know I can be very-"

"No problem" Jane cut her off "You would've done the same. Hell, you have" she laughed and bit off a mouthful of bacon she had lifted off her plate. "Wow! this is good"

"Thank you" Maura replied, before pausing and then looking up at Jane "I'm going to tell Barry today. Tonight" she corrected

"Yeah?" came Jane's muffled voice from a mouthful of food.

Maura shook her head and laughed "Please don't speak with your mouth full, it's very unsanitary". Now Jane rolled her eyes, Maura hadn't completely changed in four months.

"Your telling Frost tonight, you ready?" Jane said, swallowing her food.

"Yes" she replied "I have booked an appointment at the doctors tomorrow and I'll tell him that-tell him the news and then" she sighed "I'll tell I've made the appointment to confirm it and he can come if he wants"

"The appointment's to confirm you're pregnant. Didn't you have, like three positive pregnancy tests" Jane questioned

"Well, yes. But the packaging alone with those tests can mess with your mind" Maura commented and Jane coughed on her food from laughter. Maura began to pat her on the back.

"Alright I better go home and get changed"

"Alright, see ya later" Jane yelled as Maura closed the front door of Jane's apartment.

**Maura**

After leaving Jane's, it hadn't taken long for Maura to get changed and make her way to Boston P.D. and to her office. The body of the unidentified young woman sat ready on the table for Maura to perform the autopsy.

Beside the body sat a chart of infomation that accompanied every body. The chart was thin, all the information collected was the blood type and written physical description of the woman. It told Maura that the woman was a twenty-three year old female with an O-positive blood type, she had dark brown hair, brown eyes, her height was _5 ft, 3 in_. Maura saw and noted that the womans clothes were sitting in an evidence bag to the side.

Maura text Jane and told her she was beginning the autopsy with her assistant who she had saw when she first arrived. Ten minutes later, Maura had started the autopsy and her assisatnt was beside her observing when Jane, Korsack and rost entered the room, Barry looked at her briefly with a smile on his face.

Maura smiled back and swallowed hard, the sickening sense was beginning to resurface again as she took in the smell of stale, frozen flesh.

"Hey Maura, we miss anything?" Korsack started as he moved to stant beside her.

"No" she replied "Just started"

"Shall I take blood samples now, for testing?" her colleague offered

"Yes please" Maura said politely and turned to the detectives "I've took an x-ray and it appears quite obviously that strangulation was the main cause of death. She has several broken ribs and blunt force trauma to the head by an unidentified object, most likely from kicking"

"Oh!" Jane bellowed "Guessing again are we?". This remark earned Jane a playful glare from her best friend.

"Any fingerprints?" Barry asked

"Just sent off samples to be run through the system, we'll know soon if there's a match" Maura informed. Barry nodded. Maura stood back and watched as her assistant took out a needle and inserted it into the woman's arm and pulled the plastic nozzle back. She saw the needle fill with the crimson-red liquid and a fresh wave of nausa and light-headedness overcame her. She felt herself begin to sway and her vision begin to blur.

Everone saw Maura gaze up at the ceiling and sway awkwardly on her feet

"Maura?" korsack called sternly to her. She ignored his call and tried to focus on balancing on her feet. She could feel herself failing miserably and then she felt herself fll backwards, unable to stop. Her vision completely faded to black and she felt a warm hand on her back before she fell unconscious.

**Vince**

Korsack had watched as Maura expertly rattled off the findings of the woman's body lying on the cold, steel table in front of them. He quietly stood beside Maura and from his viewpoint knew almost immediately something was not right.

He could see that Maura, usually poised and elegant on her feet was swaying unsteadily and shifting her weight from each foot. he also noticed small beads of condensation forming on her forehead and her eyes constantly shifting to the ceiling and back. He thought about asking her if she was fine, but he didn't want to interrupt her.

He just assumed she was still feeling unwell from the night before. Soon she was very unsteady and everyone was now looking at her worriedly

"Maura?" he eventually asked her. Ignoring him she fell back and Korsack on instinct reached out to stop her from falling. He placed his left hand on her back and the right around her waist and gently laid her down on the floor.

"Maura!" he heard Barry yell as he flew around the table and kneeled down protectively over her head. His hands were placed on each side of her head.

"Is she alright?" he said rapidly

Korsack glanced at him and gave him a knowing look "She just fainted, calm down". Korsack looked over to Jane who was knelt down as well and was biting her lip. He knew the look on her face was one of when she was hiding something and gave everything away.

"Jane?" do you know why she fainted?". Jane nodded and looked down at the ground.

The assistant bent down "I can take a blood sample" she suggested

"Sure" Korsack agreed, hoping it would put Frost's mmind at ease a little.

"Okay" the assistant continued and Korsack and Frost lifted Maura and placed her on a lab table.

**Barry**

Frost couldn't believe it as he looked down at Maura's unconscious form. She was pregnant. With his child. He felt as though his mind was numb from shock and he couldn't form any new thoughts. Maura had been unconscious for almost forty minutes and he had been told no less than five minutes ago that she was pregnant.

He felt the watchful eyes of Jane and Vince on him, analysing him. Careful of his reaction. He felt himself begin to relax slightly and process the situation.

"Frost?" he heard Korsack murmer

"Hmm"

"You okay?" he asked

"You haven't talked in like five minutes" Jane continued

Barry looked up at Jane suddenly curious "Did you know?" he said bluntly. At this Jane stammered and began to fidget "W-well she, she might have mentioned it" Jane said, trailing off at the end.

Barry felt a little anger rise up at this "For how long?"

"Last night. I swear". He felt a little better with the last answer.

"She only found out last night...and she was kinda freaking out and, we're best friends" Jane intervened

"Are you okay,Frost?" Korsack grunted

"Yeah"

"Yes?"

"Yeah" he assured "I mean it's very fast but-"

"Whew!" he heard Jane say "That's great cause she was freaking out about your reaction... she wants the baby as well". Barry smiled, relieved. Maura wanted a baby too.

Just as he thought this he heard a grumble from Maura, who was slowly moving aout on the table where she lay.

Korsack looked from Maura to Barry "We'll give you some time" he said as he ushered Jane out of the room. Barry walked over to Maura and she opened her eyes

"Barry?...what happened?" she groaned. He bent down and with his right hand stroked her hair "You just fainted" he whispered

"Oh boy" she whined and slowly sat up on the table.

"I know about the baby" he said suddenly and she froze in place

"What?" she croaked

"I know" he repeated and smiled

"You do. How?"

"Blood test". Maura nodded and looked down solemnly.

"I know you told Jane first, and I get it. You're... BFF's" he said smiling

"I was going to tell you tonight" she said quickly

"I know now and it was a big surprise"

"A bad one?" Maura asked

"No, a really good one" he said calmly. As he did he literally saw all the worry and tension leaving Maura's body and she began to relax.

"Oh thank god" she sighed and he pulled her into hug, holding her for ages until she pulled away again

"So we're having a baby?"

"We're having a baby" he said happily and they laughed excitedly until Jane and Korsack walked in. korsack walked over to Maura and handed her a bar of chocolate before pulling her into a hug as well

"Congratulations" he said

"Thank you" she replied and he pulled away and surprisingly to Barry pulled him into a hug as well. Korsack leaned into Barry's ear "Look after her" he said sternly.

"I will" Barry replied confidently and pulled away to see Maura and Jane giggling and talking happily to one another.


	4. Chapter 4

**Maura **

Maura was relieved by Barry's reaction to the news, especially since he had found out in the way he did. He was ecstatic about the news. He was going to be a father, and she was going to be a mother. Maura could barely believe how things had worked out.

Instead of dreading the night, thinking she was going to have to tell him, they were going to have a relaxing night in together and talk about what to do next. Korsack and Jane were very happy for them and eventually word had spread and by the end of the night the other Rizzoli's knew. Jane's mother had dropped in, from the guest house Maura had offered for here to live in, and congratulated them. Giving Maura a bone-crushing motherly hug the way she did.

It was the middle of the night when Barry and Maura got paged to another crime scene. They drove in together to another section of the Boston public park and walked over to Jane and Korsack who were discussing something.

"Hey guys" Maura interrrupted and Korsack gave her a surprised look "What?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked

Maura scowled at him "What do you mean?, I'm the medical examiner, I'm supposed to be here"

"No, it's chemically unsafe, not even pregnant cops are allowed to crime scenes because of the forensic chemicals" Korsack said warningly

"I didn't know that" said Barry beside her

"So who's going to inspect the body?"

"Your assistant, he was called"

"Can't I jus-"

"No!" Korsack argued and pointed to the car over the path "Go back to your car, besides we don't want you throwing up over the crime scene". Maura huffed and began to walk back to the car in an obvious bad mood.

"Whoa. What's up with Maura? Hormones?" Frank Rizzoli joked as he sided up to the three detectives

"You heard?" Barry asked. Frannkie smiled and patted him on the back "Yeah congrats"

"Thanks"

As Maura waited inside her car she tapped her foot repeatedly. She was beyond annoyed that she couldn't do the examination of the crime scene herself and sat dejectedly. The only relief was that she was no longer in the cold winter breeze and tucked away in her warm car.

She closed her eyes and began to drift off slightly when she heard a sharp tap on her window, making her jump out of her skin. She opened her eyes to see Gabriel Dean outside her window. She rolled the window down.

"Sorry" came the gruff voice of the F.B.I. agent

"Oh, Agent Dean, it's okay. What are you doing here?" she asked

"I heard this is the fourth murder in the last two months"

"Yes" she said solemnly "Come on I'll take you to the others" she said, climbing out of the car and walking back over to where they still stood.

"Hey, Dean" came Jane's surprised voice as she caught sight of the tall, black-haired man before her.

"Hey Jane" he grinned back and Maura smiled at their interaction. She knew Jane really liked him and Maura hoped they would have another chance, since they seemed so into each other.

"Maura" Korsack barked "What did I tell you?"

"Oh hush" she groaned "I'm nowhere near the scene and I was getting bored. Look I'll stand right here, won't move"

"You better" he warned and walked back to the scene

"Waht was that?" Dean said, eyeing Korsack

"Maura's pregnant with Frost's kid" Jane said and Dean raised his eyebrows

"Congratulations..both of you"

"Thanks" they said in unison and Jane and Dean walked over to where Korsack was.

Barry leaned in towards Maura "Korsack's right you know"

"Since when do you agree with him?" she said sarcastically

"When he's right" Barry said smiling "Why don't you go back to the car, away from the chemicals and out of the cold, please?" he pleaded and Maura sighed.

"Fine" she moaned, he kissed her forehead and walked away and she headed back to the car and sat inside.

It was an hour and a half later when everyone returned home and Barry drove a sleeping Maura back to her massive apartment. He opened the door and carried her inside, not having the heart to wake her and setting her down on the bed, before joining her himself.

_The next day_

In the morning Maura and Barry had drove themselves to work and Maura had to sit by the side, most annoyingly while her assistant performed the autopsy on the latest victim. Instead of doing nothing Maura then decided to finish the report and study the samples from the previous victim.

When she was finished she brought it up to the homicide unit so they could take a look. Maura could feel herself getting very annoyed, instead of doing her job as Chief Examiner and looking over the evidence herself she was running labs and doing paperwork, which she did anyway.

She usually got to do the autopsy herself along with the paperwork, it was when she felt most accomplished and at peace, doing what she did best. Now she couldn't without being sick, passing out or doing harm to her unborn child. She made her way up to the homicide unit again to deliver the autopsy results. She walked over to jane and the gang, who were accompanied by Jane's mother, and they said hello.

"Hey" Maura said " here are the preliminary autopsy reports of the third and fourth victim"

"That was fast" Korsack observed

"Well I've had a lot more time" Maura commented dryly "No crime scene observations or autopsies to perform because of..exposure to chemicals", she stared at Korsack whose face conveyed slight fear at her heated gaze. "And I feel nauseous and tired"

"Poor Maura, not getting to slice open dead people" Jane said in a mock sympathetic tone which earned a glare from Angela that Jane recoiled at.

Maura spotted the kitchen were the coffee machine was "Oh coffee, I need coffee"

"No" Angela warned her and put her arm out to stop her.

"I'm sorry?" Maura said awkwardly

"Caffeine can lead to lots of problems in pregnant women like premature labour and high blood pressure. I thought being a doctor you'd know that"

Maura looked to the others for some support, but they all remained quiet.

"It's just a cup of coffee" Maura argued

"You'll thank me for this later" Angela assured her and Maura let out what seemed like a whimper before walking off. Angela watching her until she was out of sight.

Maura at this point in time felt extremely agitated. She couldn't do her job, she felt tired and sick and slow, and now she couldn't have one wee cup of coffee to suffice her. Defeated, Maura walked back to the Autopsy room and saw, to her surprise that it was empty.

"Claire?" she called out for her assistant. There was no reply. Suddenly Maura heard a scuffle behind her and before she knew it she was held in a steadfast grip and being hauled across the room to the service doors. Maura struggled with all her might to break free but there was a pair of thick, muscled arms wrapped around her, stopping her.

She tried in a desperate attempt tot scream for help, so maybe someone could save her but as she began one of the hands closed over her mouth and all she could let out was a strangled sob of distress. The person pulled her to a ME van and shoved her inside. She fell flat on her face and felt her forehead scrape against a sharp object, followed by a stinging sensation and a warm oozing feeling drip down her face.

She tried to fight again and turn around to face her attacker, but instead he gripped her right arm in his and brought her against the inside wall of the van. His left hand took hold of her hair and pulled, bringing her head back.

"P-p-please don't" she whispered, terrified before the man pulled her head back and then swung it full force into the wall, knocking her out cold.


	5. Chapter 5

**Barry**

It had been a long, slow day at Boston P.D. and Barry had been sat at his desk, shifting through his copy of the case files supplied by Maura and evidence found at the scenes. Everyone was stumped. There had been four murders of young women, which was enough to set the public in a panic, there was literally no evidence found at the scene and each murder was executed differently.

The victims were strangled, slashed, beaten, the only connections was that the women were young blonde women from twenties to thirties and they were all murdered in a remote park area.

Barry felt a small tingling of fear at the facts, Maura was a blonde within the age range of the victims and she and Jane made a habit of running together through the same park. He knew the two of them were careful because of what they knew and saw daily what one human being could do to another, but they had some strange coincidence of always landing in serious trouble.

Between him and Korsack they couldn't decide who was worse. Now it was different, Maura was his girlfriend, and pregnant with his child. Sick of doing nothing he decided to pay a visit to Maura, seeing as she had been so agitated lately.

He made his way down to the autopsy room and saw rom first glance that it was empty. He then made his way to her office where the door was closed. He opened the door and again saw that the room was empty. He thought she would have came back to her office. Barry looked around the room and saw that Maura's handbag and jacket were placed on the coat hanger, he walked over to it and looked through it and saw her car keys and purse were still there.

He assumed that she was still in the building then. He left the ofice and went back to the autopsy room and stepped inside instead of glancing through the window. It was then he noticed things were not in the perfect order Maura left her autopsy room in. Near the back of the room there was an upturned tray of instruments scattered about the floor. That was weird he thought to himself. Maura kept everything neat and tidy and would always clean everything up, no matter how unkempt.

He manuevered his eyes to the left and saw a set of wet footprints and scuff marks from someone's shoes leading out of an open service door, where the M.E. vans delivered the bodies to. Now Barry was really beginning to worry, he noticed the shoes were boot-shaped and what looked like size 10 shoes, not Maura's.

"Maura?" he yelled, hoping to hear her voice echo to him in return. When he heard no reply he jogged out of the service door to see if there was anything there. There was no vehicles or M.E. vans. Behind him in the autopsy room he heard a slam of a door and he rushed back inside. It wasn't Maura as he hoped, it was her assistant Claire. She looked a little startled to see Barry.

"Detective Frost?" she said quickly

"Claire. Have you seen Maura?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Sorry, I haven't. Not since I did the autopsy about an hour ago"

"Are you sure?" he reitterated

"Yes. I went to get my lunch after. Why, is something wrong?"

"Was there someone else down here before you left?"

"No"

"Okay stay here and don't touch anything". Claire nodded, confused.

With that, Barry fled the room and ran up to find Jane and Vince, he needed their help.

**Jane**

jane had been rather restless today. The group had been getting nowhere on the case, the suspects had been very careful not to leave evidence and without Maura really in the game they were struggling. She was glad gabriel showed up to help, having been annoyed with him at first she had grown to see him as an exceptional investigator and friend as well. He was humble and got along with everyone of her friends. She really liked him and hoped maybe he'd stick around for a while, go on that date he had offered the night she fought Hoyt.

Dean, Korsack and herself had been discussing the case and leads after her mother had left, Frost having gone down to see Maura, when suddenly after fifteen minutes or so Frost burst in. His face was creased in worry and fear and his expression said it all.

"Frost. What's goin' on?" Korsack spoke up first

"Maura's gone" he stated. Jane stood up from her chair, fully alert.

"What'd you mean 'she's gone'?" Jane demanded

"i mean I can't find her anywhere and I found signs of a struggle down in the autopsy room"

Jane sped out of the room and the gang followed herto the autopsy room, taking the stairs for quickness. They ran into the room, the assistant Claire, standing to the side and looking at them. Frost walked in and led them to the back of the room.

"Here" he said pointing to the tray and boot marks along the floor and out of the steel doors.

"Yeah" said jane distractedly. Dean kneeled down and observed the boot impressions on the white laminate floor.

"Size nine or ten boots and scuff marks directly infront of them. Scuffs could be consistent with the type of shoes Maura wears, the high heels?" he said plainly.

"You've got to be kidding me" Jane sighed "Who would kidnap her now?"

Korsack shrugged "Could be anybody. Could be the mob thing. Or-"

"Or" Jane emphasised

"Or it could be somebody connected to the case, trying to get information we might have from Maura. She is the Chief Medical Examiner, pregnant or no. All evidence is checked over by her" Korsack exclaimed to the others.

"So what now?" Barry asked, fearful.

"We go all out" Korsack said "Check c.c.t.v camera's, check who's registered in the building, check if anyone's been down here besides all us"

"Okay" Jane nodded "Let's go". They all made their way out and Korsack saw the look on Barry's face, he walked over and placed his hand on his friends shoulders.

"We'll find her Frost. I promise" he said eyeing him.

Jane felt sorry for Barry as he stood there. She had never seen him look so scared and helpless. She felt something similar as she wondered where her best friend could possibly be. She hoped she was okay, she had to be okay.

**Maura**

The first thing Maura felt as she slowly became conscious and aware, was the splitting headache she had. There was a stinging feeling in her forehead and she felt dizzy. She tried to reached up to touch her forehead but she couldn't move her hands, they were bound behind her back tightly by tape.

Her legs and ankles were also bound too. She tried to wriggle free but the tape was too tight and strong to budge. She was also very drained and injured so she couldn't muster up the strength to try for very long. She sighed tiredly and leaned back against the cold, stone wall behind her.

She couldn't see anything, the room was pitch black and cold, a breeze drifting through the room and making her shiver slightly. She had no idea where she was, she could be a walk away from the station or in some isolated area, miles away.

Maura closed her eyes and almot drifted back into unconsciousness when she heard a clang of metal and a screech and a flash of light shone in her eye, blinding her. She opened her eyes, trying to adjust to the new source of light in her vision.

There was banging and creaking as she heard someone walk down a set of wooden stairs and stop directly in front of her. The person then knelt down to face her. It was a man, older, in his late thirties. He had a stubbly, square-jawed face and jet black hair cut short. He also had a scar above his right eyebrow that trailed down his towards his ear. Maura stared at him unflinching.

She didn't want him to see her terrified, he would know he was getting to her, that she was easy to scare, which she wasn't but this was quite different from the last time she was kidnapped. He stared at her and smiled, a gritty, threatening smile. He just kept staring at her and she could feel the heat rising to her face.

"What do you want?" she questioned finally, no longer able to withstand his scrutinising gaze.

"I want to know what you know" he replied and Maura frowned in confusion

"What do you mean?"

"About the case. What do you know about the case?"

"Of the murdered girls?"

"Yes!" he barked and Maura flinched away from him, turning her head to the side.

"I don't know anything, you covered your tracks" she told him

The man rolled his eyes "Well, until now" he mused and Maura stayed silent "You've seen me and I can't let you go back. But it's only one more girl" he said smoothly and Maura felt her heart sink at his words. She wasn't going to make it out of here alive, she and her baby would die and Barry and Jane and Korsack would never find her again. She would be the next one on the autopsy table.

Tears formed in Maura's eyes, her life had just begun and now this monster was going to ruin it all for her. The man, finished with the conversation, slid his left hand behind Maura's back and pulled her roughly towards him. Maura didn't want to give in now so she fought against the man's grip, twisting her body away from him as much as she could.

The man, however, placed his hand at the base of her back and his right hand on her head and crushed her against the wall so their was no room for Maura to move. She felt a pain, white hot run up her spine and she felt her body go limp. The man's arm was pressed against her abdomen and fearing for her unborn child she tried to pry his it away but this only made him press harder.

"Don't fight me!" he growled at her and slammed her open palm into her cheek so her head smashed against the wall. Maura felt her vision blur and her eyelids press down heavily, succumbing to the unconscious. Maura felt her weightless form being pulled up by the man and carried away from the wall, and the pressure to her abdomen released.

He walked only a couple of feet, to the other end of the room and laid her down on a matress-less bed. She could vaguely hear the rusty bed springs creak as her weight was set upon it. Her head was spinning and all she could concentrate on was the blinding pain vibrating through her skull and sending shockwaves down her entire body and watched helplessly as the man turned to get something then turned back to face her with a long, flexible object with a greyish colour in his hand, it was rope.

The man grabbed each wrist and ankle and bound them to the bed frame, slipping the rope through the springs. The man pulled the rope and it tightened, scratching against Mara's tender skin. She could only wait for someone to come. She knew somewhere, Jane, Vince and Barry were probably looking for her,knew she was missing and she prayed they would use their great investigative instincts and find her before it was too late.


End file.
